forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly ForceCast: December 1, 2012
This week we welcome Trooper turned professional Threepio Chris Bartlett in the Cantina. Hear how Chris works with and without Anthony Daniels to bring Goldenrod to life. Plus, the Episode VII director rumors heat up, Billy Dee goes Looney Tunes, and StarWars.com releases Smuggler's Gambit to the world. And, be sure to listen for how you can win some cool gear from this week's sponsor Mark Ecko. All that and much, much more! Guests *Chris Bartlett Topics *Kyle Newman and F.J. DeSanto have released their original Star Wars radio drama "Smuggler's Gambit" and it is available for download and listening now. *The ForceCast is being sponsored this week by clothing company Mark Ecko. Listeners can tweet I entered to win #StarWars gear from @EckoUnltd and @forcecast! #EckoStarWars through December 5th at 12:00pm CT for the chance to win a piece of [http://www.shopecko.com/category/index.jsp?categoryId=12337786 the company's Star Wars collection]. Four winners will be selected. *Following up on their earlier conversation about Nick Gillard, Jimmy Mac reports on a connection to the Star Wars sequels that he found in Gillard's current work. Gillard told Jimmy that he was doing stunt work on the upcoming film Snow Crash, and as Jimmy discovered, The Kennedy/Marshall Company is producing the film. With Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy's former production company hiring Gillard as a stunt coordinator, Jason says that it is "likely" that Gillard will work on future Star Wars films. *The Billy Dee Quote of the Week **Williams was featured on The Looney Tunes 50th Anniversary Special. *Star Wars in Pop Culture **There was a reference to "1138 forms" in a recent episode of The Office. *In The Cantina with Chris Bartlett, who occasionally performs as C-3PO on TV shows and at events. *Headline News **Actor Jason Flemyng recently dropped hints that Matthew Vaughn, in whose films he frequently acts, is directing Star Wars Episode VII. **Mark Hamill has given several interviews about the Sequel Trilogy. Regarding his, Harrison Ford's, and Carrie Fisher's rumored appearances in the trilogy, he told ComingSoon.Net, "Nothing's been decided, whether we're in or out." He told E! Online, "I loved all those people, I really did. Until I know more about what they have in mind, I think it's better to let Lucasfilm make the announcements." **Rumors abound that Simon Kinberg and Lawrence Kasdan will write and produce Star Wars spinoff films à la the Marvel Cinematic Universe. **The 3D release dates for Episode II and III have been adjusted, so that the films will now be released within a couple weeks of each other (9/20 and 10/4). Jason says, "I wouldn't be surprised if we see some of the theaters ... maybe doing some midnight screenings of all three Prequels." **Steve Sansweet broke the news that Rick McCallum was leaving Lucasfilm on the October 31st, 2012 episode of The ForceCast. The news was subsequently posted on StarWars.com. In the same episode, Sansweet also revealed that Howard Roffman was returning to Lucasfilm. Significant quotes *"I think they're gonna shoot ... this Sequel Trilogy -- Episodes VII, VIII, and IX -- I think they're all gonna be shot together, concurrently ... I think you need to have the same director if you're gonna shoot 'em all at once." -- Jimmy *"I wonder if the next Star Wars trilogy will actually be four films!" -- Jason commenting on modern franchises like Harry Potter and Twilight splitting their final installments into two films Mark Ecko Sponsorship *All of [http://www.shopecko.com/category/index.jsp?categoryId=12337786 Mark Ecko's Star Wars gear] is 40% off through Sunday, December 2, 2012.